1. Field of the Invention
A catalytic filtering and incinerating process and device, specifically, one using a regenerative catalytic material which catalyzes the decomposition of hypochlorite ions into oxygen atoms for oxidizing pollutants in aqueous solutions, which filters out and entraps large pollutants, which catalyzes the burning of these entrapped pollutants, and which regenerates during burning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of removing pollutants from waste water by flowing the water through a bed of non-combustible granular material which filters out and entraps pollutants and then incinerating the bed to burn off the pollutants was improved by N. R. Dibelius et al. as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,835 by heating the bed internally, by agitating it during filtering, and by using a second source of oxidizing gas with a second bed of catalytic material to catalyze the burning of the combustion gases.
The present invention further improves the rate and manner of removing pollutants from waste water by simultaneously oxidizing these pollutants with oxygen atoms from the catalytic decomposition of hypochlorite ions while filtering the water, and by catalytically incinerating these filtered pollutants.